About A Girl
by LindsayR
Summary: Faith has died and a new slayer is called. A new prophecy is revealed that everyone from LA, Sunnydale, and Roswell is scrambling to figure out and beat. **ON INDEFINITE HIATUS!**
1. Welcome to LA

About A Girl

Part 1:  Welcome to LA

By

Anessa Ramsey

Disclaimer:  I own nothing.  Everything BtVS and Ats belongs to Joss Whedon and everything Roswell belongs to Jason Katims and Melinda Metz.

Spoilers:  **Roswell**:  AU after Max in the City.  He and Tess are still together and she never left.  Alex didn't die.  Maria and Michael are not together.  

**Buffy**:  AU after After Life (Season 6).  Buffy and Spike NEVER got it on.  Xander and Anya are still engaged.  Willow did not go magic crazy, never hurt Dawn, and is still with Tara.  

**Angel**:  AU after they return from Pylea at the end of Season 2 (I don't remember the name of the episode).  Angel and Darla never slept together so Connor doesn't exist and Holtz never came back.  Gunn and Fred aren't together.  She's not with Wes either.  I have plans for her that don't include them.  Angel and Cordelia are just friends, though I'm thinking about making them more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FIC HERE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

October 17, 2001 

         It seems strange sometimes, how people always thought I had the perfect life.  I was the golden girl, Little Lizzie Parker, with the good grades who never did anything to get in trouble.  And then I got shot.  It was a fluke really.  An argument between two customers that got out of control.  But I didn't die.  I should have.  The wound was bad enough.  But Max Evans saved me.  He healed me.  

_         You think I'm crazy but you don't know…you have no idea.  It was easy to love him.  He made it easy.  So opposite of Michael.  Michael was tough, both physically and emotionally.  He never let anyone in.  Not even Maria.  That was the reason for the downfall of their relationship.  Maria has always needed someone who would worship her and Michael just doesn't have that in him.  _

         Since the breakup I've spent  more and more time with him  He's become like an older brother to me..  He doesn't put pressure on me to be someone I'm not and I don't try to force him to reveal anything he's not comfortable sharing.  That is the reason I asked him to leave with me.  I didn't plan it out or go into detail.  I just showed up at his door around two in the morning the Sunday before school was back in session from Christmas break with a duffel bag slung over my shoulder.  I remember when he opened the door I just looked at him, his hair rumpled, wearing nothing but a pair of flannel pajama pants.  I didn't even need to say anything.  He just opened the door further, letting me slip by him, and said, "Give me ten minutes."  That's all it took.  We were on the next bus out of Roswell, both of us trying to escape the world that had become so complicated for us.  

         We went to LA, and that's where the real story begins. From there it took me to Sunnydale.  Yes, the Hellmouth.  A few months ago I would have discounted the idea of a hellmouth and demons and vampires, but now it's part of me.  Its where I began to change from Little Lizzie to the woman I am today.  It's also why we took the road back to Roswell.  But we didn't take it alone.  Our new friends joined us, supported us through it all.  If it weren't for them I wouldn't have had the courage to face the trials that came with returning to the place I grew up.  Michael and I mended some fences and found some peace.  It's been a little over a year since it happened, since my life changed.  I've felt the need to write this down for some time now, but always put it off.  The time is right now.  It is the last story that I am putting in this journal.  I no longer need it.  Life is too short to just write about.  You have to live it.

London, England

May 12, 2000

         "So it has happened then?"

         "Yes.  Faith Wilkins was killed in a prison riot.  It appears that she was trying to stop a woman from killing a guard when another inmate who had commandeered a gun shot her in the back.  She died instantly."

         Peter Winters looked at the head of the Watchers Council waiting for him to say something.  The rogue slayer had finally passed on.  A new slayer has been called.  This was a good thing.  But the look on Quentin Travers face made him wonder what was going on in the man's mind.  He was the one who for years pushed and pushed to get rid of both Buffy Summers and Faith Wilkins.  Now though it looked as if that was the last thing he had wanted to happen.

"The new slayer has already been called of that we are certain.  Yet I've gotten reports from all the watchers who are currently training a potential.  Not one of them was the one to be chosen.  Which means that we are in the same situation we were when Miss Summers was called."

         "Do we have any idea who the new slayer is or where she might be?"

         "No."  Peter looked to his leader for answers.  "What shall we do?  She needs to be found and trained.  Lord knows that she needs a better watcher than either of the last two had.  Rupert Giles and Wesley Wyndham Price are and were a disgrace to the Council."  

         Travers smirked softly.  He was getting old and he was tired.  The constant struggle between Buffy Summers, Rupert Giles and himself was near legendary by now.  Unfortunately he could not dispute how effective Rupert was as a watcher.  He taught his pupil to be independent of both him and the Council and as such she was the longest living slayer in history, not to mention the most talented and effective, despite her apparent lack of regard for the rules of the Council and her penchant for fraternizing with those that she is destined to destroy, no matter how tame they might be.  "I have decided that when we do find this girl, she will be trained in the same way Miss Summers was."

         "But sir…"

         "No discussion, Peter.  Miss Summers and Rupert Giles have been the most effective team since the Council was formed.  We need that.  Potential slayers are becoming a commodity and their training is not preparing them well enough for what they are to face.  In the future we are going to look to Miss Summers as an example as to what all slayers should be.  They will not be isolated with only their watcher for company.  They shall attend school.  They shall be allowed to have friends and if they so choose these friends may help in the fight."  He sighed when Peter's jaw dropped open.  "Do close your mouth, Mr. Winters.  The training of slayers is not the topic of the moment.  Faith Wilkins is dead.  The next has been called.  And we must find her before the enemy does."

May 13, 2000

         Liz watched Michael while he slept.  For three days they'd been traveling by bus.  It was uncomfortable to say the least.  They were almost to their destination though.  She could see the lights of LA up ahead.  It seemed to glow from miles away.  Again she looked at Micheal, noting how peaceful he looked when he slept.  It was the only time that either of them could truly forget.  It was odd for her to find comfort in running away with someone she'd never really gotten to know despite the fact that he used to date her best friend and was her ex-boyfriend's best friend.  Only they did know each other.  The month after she left Max to his destiny was the hardest she ever faced.  And Maria had left Michael in the lurch after finally getting those three little words out of him.  It was why they had bonded.  Neither of them pushed the other to be something they weren't.

         Gently, she touched his shoulder, shaking him softly.  "Michael, we're almost there."

         With a few soft groans and a popping of his neck, Michael Guerin opened his eyes.  The first thing he saw was Liz Parker leaning over him, her brown hair swept to one side, her dark eyes clouded and mysterious.  He could see the pain that Max had caused her lingering in their depths.  A very protective brotherly feeling started to build up inside him and he had to tamp it down before he said or did something to let her know how angry he was with Max.  Smiling, he looked out the window and saw the bright lights of the City of Angels.  He never thought he'd ever make it out of Roswell, so he was excited about the prospect of living in the city.  Between the two of them they had enough to get a hotel room until they found an apartment they could afford.  Their combined savings gave them enough money to easily afford something in a decent area.  

         The bus pulled into the station and they disembarked, taking in their surroundings.  The station was dirty and not exactly crowded.  The hour was late so most of the people were homeless men and women, searching for a warm place to stay the night.  They walked outside and looked for a cab but there wasn't one in sight.  Their hotel wasn't far so they began the slow walk toward the Holiday Inn.  

         There was nothing but silence between them, but it was okay, because with them the silence was nice.  They could just be there in each other's presence and know that they didn't have to talk to express themselves.  

         Michael was using a map to navigate them but was quickly turned around.  Liz wasn't helping him though.  Her body was going crazy.  Something was wrong, she could feel it.  She didn't know what but her body was telling her that something dangerous was out there.  The attack came from out of nowhere and Michael had no time to react.  The two men were bearing down on them, and if Liz didn't know any better she would say that their faces were horribly disfigured.  

         The men were backing them into an alley.  Michael was trying to get his powers under control so that he could do something but nothing was happening.  He couldn't control it for more than a few seconds. 

         Just as one of the men reached them and dragged Liz up against his large muscular frame, there was a shout from behind them.  She was released when the arm around her disappeared.  She stumbled forward only to be caught by Michael who was looking at the scene behind her in awe.  She turned around just in time to see a young black man, no more than twenty two or twenty three, stab one of the men through the heart with what looked like a wood stake.  She watched in horror as the man turned to dust right before her eyes.  She was so busy watching the fight that she barely noticed Michael shouting behind her.  Another man had snuck up behind them and was currently biting Michael's neck.  She didn't even think of how scared she was as she ran toward Michael.  With a burst of strength she didn't know she had she pulled the guy away from Michael by his hair and proceeded to land a punch right into his nose.  She looked stunned when she heard the sharp crack of the bone breaking.  She'd never been able to punch anyone before, let alone break their nose.  But that didn't matter just then.  What did matter was that the guy she hit was shaking off the blow and advancing on her, blood dripping down his face and off his chin.  That's when she saw the fangs.  Her mind shut down.  'Ohgodohgodohgodohgod' was all that was going through her brain.  She couldn't process what she was seeing.  They weren't supposed to exist.  Even as she backed up against the wall, the man's leer quickly turned to astonishment as the guy who took out the other two stabbed this one through the heart as well.

         "You okay?" he asked, reaching out to steady her so she didn't collapse at his feet.

         "Yeah."  She looked up at him.  "Vampires?" she asked softly.

         The guy just smiled then nodded.  "Bet you didn't think they were real?"

         "No."

         "That was some punch you landed by the way.  You broke the guy's nose.  For such a small thing you hit pretty well."

         She heard a soft groan and ran over to Michael who was sitting on the ground.  "I know a place we can get him some help where they won't ask any questions, if you wanna go?"

         Liz weighed her options.  She could try to find the hotel on her own, while holding up Michael and carrying their bags, where there would be a lot of questions and the possibility of getting sent to the hospital, which was not a good thing, or she could accept the guy's offer, get help for Michael and a ride in the truck that was parked at the end of the alley.  It was a no brainer.  "We'll go with you."

         "Cool."  He reached down and put his arm under Michael, helping him to his feet.  Liz grabbed the bags and threw them in the bed of the truck.  Once they were in and on their way, Liz looked over at the guy and said thanks.

         "What's your name?" he asked after she thanked him.

         "I'm Liz and this is Michael."  She held out her hand and he shook it.

         "Charles Gunn, but you can just go ahead and call me Gunn.  Welcome to LA."  


	2. Possible Destiny

About A Girl

Part 2:  Possible Destiny

By

Anessa Ramsey

(Disclaimer in the first part)

Los Angeles, California.

May 13, 2000

         "Angel?" Gunn called out as he opened the door to the hotel and helped Michael through.  Liz was right behind them.  Cordelia got up from where she was sitting behind the counter.  Seeing the blood on the guy Gunn was holding up, she grabbed the first aid kit.  Angel came down the stairs just in time to see Cordy starting to clean the wound on the boy while the brunette girl paced next to them.  She finally sat down when the boy said something to her.  "Is he going to be okay?" he heard the girl ask.  He watched her for a moment.  She wasn't more than sixteen or seventeen and her long ash brown hair was perfectly straight.  She had an innocent face.  She was the girl next door type, not stunningly beautiful, but not homely by any means.  She was pretty.  There was an aura of power radiating off both of them but he shook off the feeling, willing to try and figure out what it was later.  

         The guy she was with was not the type of guy he would picture her with, yet they didn't look like they were related.  They smelled different which meant that they weren't family.  He'd lived long enough to know that girls like her married pretty young men.  This guy was far from pretty.  His hair was a dark blond color and spiked up.  He was wearing a t-shirt that had several holes in it and advertised some band that Angel had never heard of.  His jeans were baggy and he had on a pair of combat boots.  He looked like he'd spent more than one night fighting for his life.  There was this air of defiance around him that almost anyone could spot from a mile away.  The only thing that confused Angel was that he didn't smell entirely human.

         "What's going on?" he said when he reached the floor.  Liz looked up at the question and her breath caught momentarily.  This was Angel?  He'd been in her drams.  Not often, but enough for her to recognize him without the long hair and old, fancy clothes.  He still liked dark colors as he was dressed all in black, from his long sleeve button down shirt, that wasn't buttoned all the way up, revealing a bit of his pale chest, to the black pants and shoes that he had on.  

         "Vamp attack.  A couple blocks from the bus station a few blocks off Sunset, near the freeway.  You should've seen it Angel.  She," he said, pointing to Liz, "broke one of the vamp's nose.  She packs a hell of a punch.  The guy was bleeding everywhere."

         Liz blushed profusely under Angel's scrutiny.  She was trying to think of something to say when the phone rang.  He answered it quickly.  

         "Angel Investigations."

         "Angel?"

         "Giles?"

         "Yes.  I thought you should know…I was talking to a friend of mine with the Council and just told me…I'm afraid I don't know how to say this…Faith has been killed."  Time seemed to freeze for Angel, and Giles seemed to realize this.  "She died doing something very valiant.  She was trying to stop another inmate from killing a guard when someone shot her.  She didn't feel any pain.  She died instantly."

         He felt so sad.  After everything she'd been doing to find her way back from out of the dark, she was killed before she could get there.  Or maybe she had.  Maybe her last act had been her redemption.  "Thank you for calling Giles.  Could you do me a favor?"

         "Of course."

         "Don't let them bury her.  Arrange for her to be brought to LA.  She deserves a decent burial."

         "I'll see to it immediately and let you know when she is being transferred and to where."

         "Thank you."

         "Your quite welcome, Angel.  Despite everything, she did not deserve to die in such a manner.  She was a fighter and as a fighter is how she should have left this world."

         "I know.  Has another been called?"

         "Yes but they've no idea who she is or where she might be.  None of the slayers currently in training have been called.  The Council is scrambling to find her before the enemy does."

         "Should we try to find her before the Council.  If they get their hands on her there may be trouble for Buffy…and Spike."

         "You think the Council would send the new slayer after Spike?  Why?"

         "History.  They never liked it when I was working with her and I have a soul.  Spike doesn't."

         "I don't think the Council has any such plans.  My source informs me that Travers seems to have relented and thinks slayers should now be allowed the type of life Buffy has.  He was not certain though so you may be right.  I'll see what I can find out."

"Thank you.  Good-bye, Giles."

         "Good-bye."

         Angel hung the phone up with a soft click and turned to the people who were watching him with confusion.  Cordelia and Gunn were about to ask what was wrong when Wesley walked in the door.

         "Good evening."  He stopped when he saw the somber look on Angel's face.  "Angel?"

         "Faith is dead."

         "How?" Wesley asked.  He didn't seem overly saddened.  Maybe it was because Faith had tortured him.

         "She was shot while trying to stop another inmate from killing a guard in a prison riot.  She died instantly."

         No one said anything.  Faith had caused many problems but she had been working to change.  Wes spoke up first.  "Have they found…?"

         "Not yet.  They're looking but so is Giles."

         "We must find her before they do."

         "I know."  He didn't relay the other information Giles gave him about the Council.

         Cordelia knew what they were talking about but the two people she was sitting with didn't and they couldn't know.  "Why don't we finish this later," she said, rising from the sofa.  She glanced at Wes and Angel making sure to get her point across.  There were some things that they didn't need to discuss in front of total strangers.  They would talk later, when their guests were asleep.

          "I'm heading down to the training room.  Anyone want to come with?" Angel said.  Liz and Michael both nodded quickly, anxious to escape the tension in the room, so they followed him to the elevator that went down to the training room.  They wanted to see him train and as the elevator stopped, Liz could feel her anticipation level rising.  

         When she walked in all she could think about was how she wanted to try using one of the punching bags.  "Can I?" she asked Angel as he began to warm up and stretch.  She watched as he went and took a broadsword off the wall and began to twirl it menacingly.  He fell into a fighting stance, the sword clutched tightly in both hands.  "Sure.  Knock yourself out…not literally."

         Liz walked up to one of the punching bags that hung from the ceiling.  Michael smirked.  Liz Parker would never be able to move it, let alone give it a decent hit.  So when her fist connected with the bag and it swung back wildly, his jaw dropped open.  "Liz?" he asked as she stepped quickly back, her hands covering her mouth.  Angel had observed the hit and was fascinated as well.  He thought that Gunn's account of her breaking a vamp's nose might have been a fluke, but now he knew better.  

         He lowered the sword and called Liz over to him.  She stood in front of him.  "I want to try something."  She nodded.  The next thing she knew he'd lifted the sword off the ground and held it to her throat.  Michael was ready to jump in and stop it but didn't when Angel growled at him.  He was going to have to trust the guy.  Then he watched in horror as Liz punched Angel in the gut, causing him to let out a small 'oomph' and lower the blade momentarily.  Liz took advantage of the opportunity and dropped down, kicking her leg out to knock his out from under him.  She stood back up the second his back hit the floor and put her foot on his chest.  He looked up at her to see her smiling triumphantly and could help the dread that settled in the pit of his stomach.  The possibility of her being found by one of his employees, the day after she was called, was incredible.  It was also scary.  She was so young and small.  How was he supposed to tell her that it was her destiny to die?  How was he supposed to tell her that she was a slayer?


	3. Shock Me, Shock Me, Shock Me With That D...

About A Girl

Part 3:  Shock Me, Shock Me, Shock Me With That Deviant Behavior

By

Anessa Ramsey

(Disclaimer in the first chapter)

Sunnydale, CA

May 14, 2000

         Giles looked the girl over, trying not to think about how small she was.  She was slightly taller than Buffy, but not by much, though her frame was slighter and more fragile.  Her long dark hair and innocent face made her look younger than her sixteen years.  It was hard to believe that this girl was the new slayer.  

         The Council had confirmed that they were looking for the new slayer and that they had finally discovered her to be Elizabeth Parker of Roswell, New Mexico.  Unfortunately they had no idea as to her whereabouts due to the fact that she recently ran away from home.  They certainly did not know that she had been taken in by the vampire Angelus or that she was currently in the company of the longest lived slayer and her watcher. He would have to inform them soon.  

         As soon as Angel had seen her abilities and tested her for almost a whole day, he'd immediately dragged her to his car and driven her and Michael straight to Sunnydale to meet Giles and confirm the possibility.  

         Michael had tried to stop Angel, but when Angel vamped out, he complied rather quickly.  He didn't want to expose himself and risk having anyone find out where he and Liz were.

         The news that she was indeed the new vampire slayer stunned Liz.  Everything in her rebelled at the thought that it was her destiny to fight the forces of darkness.  'Forces of Darkness'.  The thought made her laugh out loud and caused the heads of several Scooby members to turn her way with curious looks on their faces.  

         "I'm sorry," she said when she saw their curiousity.  "It's just, come on…the forces of darkness?  Next you'll be telling me that there's an actual doorway into Hell."

         "Oh there is," Willow said excitedly.  "Sunnydale sits on the mouth of hell.  This is the Hellmouth.  Boca del Inferno.  It's right under the high school library…or what's left of it.  The Hellmouth actually opened and this three-headed monster that was like a plant came out.  It went back into the ground when Buffy killed the Master.  But that's not the reason the school isn't there anymore.  See the mayor ascended and turned into this really ugly giant snake and Buffy trapped him in the school, in the library in fact, the irony of which is not lost on me, and she blew him up…well Giles pushed the detonator but still…"

         "Willow, slow down and take deep breaths.  You don't want to scare the girl already.  She hasn't even had any training," Xander said.  Giles looked at him oddly.  Something rational actually came out of the boy's mouth.  "What?  I can be with the practical thoughts too."

Liz stared at the group in shock.  It couldn't be true.  She wouldn't let it be true.  Her life wasn't supposed to be like this.  She had dreams.  She was going to go to Harvard and be a doctor.  She was going to find the cure for some horrible disease and save people.  It's what she planned to do her whole life.  Now these…strangers were telling her that none of that would happen.  No!  She wouldn't accept it!  "Are you completely insane.  I don't have a pre-ordained destiny.  I'm not a..a..a slayer.  And you can't make me be one."

         "Liz," Angel began to say softly.

            "No!  I'm not doing it.  You can just tell them no."

         "It's not that simple.  You've been called.  The demons will start hunting you if you don't hunt them first…and they won't stop until they kill you.  One dies and the next is called."

         She felt her eyes fill with tears.  Michael was sitting beside her, wondering when their lives had become so insane.  Liz was a vampire slayer.  That concept alone was hard to contemplate.  They needed to know more about this.  "So what you're saying is that this is a birthright?" he asked.

         "Yes, and you can't escape it."

         "She needs a watcher," Angel said solemnly.  

"We're not going to let some stuffed up, pompous, British git in tweed come in here and poison her or test her.  We can't let them do to her what they tried to do to me.  She isn't ready.  I've been slaying since I was fifteen.  She's already sixteen, going on seventeen.  That only leaves a little over a year for her to be ready for their test," she spat.  "She wouldn't be able to do it.  Even I wasn't ready for what they did to me."  

Angel studied her closely, wondering when she began using words that he'd only ever heard come out of Spike's mouth.  Just as he was about to ask the door to the Magic Box swung open and in walked his wayward childe.  He growled low in his throat, the sound stopping Spike in his tracks, when he was punched in the arm by Dawn who had a serious scowl on her face.  "Don't even start," she said, effectively cutting off the insult that had been on his tongue.

         Spike heard what she said and the biggest smile lit up his face, startling most of the people in the room who knew him.  "Thanks, bit."  He turned to Angel.  "Not enough people in LA to save so you have to come here and play dark avenger."  He would have kept going but stopped when he saw Buffy glaring at him.  The whelp was positively beaming though.  The only things they had in common were beer, darts, pool, and their mutual hatred of Soul Boy. 

         Spike took two more steps into the room when he smelled it.  Slayer blood.  But not Buffy's.  His head shot to the left, looking at the small brunette that was new to the gathering.  He watched her eyes widen as she took in his appearance.  Curling his tongue behind his teeth, he smirked.  "New slayer."  The words just rolled off his tongue, his accent lilting and seductive.  He walked toward her, his gait smooth and casual.  He didn't want to frighten her…yet.  He never broke eye contact, his huge crystalline orbs locked on her velvety chocolate ones.  "What's yer name, luv?" he asked as he stood right in front of her.  

         "Liz," she whispered softly, unable to break the gaze he'd drawn her into.  She knew him.  She'd dreamt him.  No one knew.  She didn't tell anyone, not even Maria.  For weeks she'd seen nothing but him in her dreams.  Oh sure, there were other people.  She'd seen Angel, but he was a different version from his past persona.  How he was in her dreams was the complete opposite of how he was now.  Not to mention that Angel was no longer covered in blood.  There were two women also, sometimes there, most times not.  

         Spike, though, he was recognizable no matter what.  It was his eyes that gave him away.  Pools of sapphire blue that you fell into no matter how hard you fought not to.  William the Bloody…poetry.  He wrote bad poetry until that night when the black haired temptress stole his life.  She scowled at the thought of Drusilla.  Pictures of them covered in blood, hunting, feeding, preying on innocents, filled her head.  But those soon fled and she saw him as he was now.  She saw the pain the chip caused him, the protective love he felt for Dawn and the witches.  His friendly hatred of the guy named Xander and the comraderie he felt with Anya because of their new lives and their bloody pasts.  And then there were the dreams where it was just him and her, as they are now, tangled together, all flesh and sounds.  The sounds.  The moans, the screams, pleasure and pain culminating in trembling vocal orations.     "I know you," she said, not breaking contact.  "Will you recite some of your poetry for us…William?"

         Spike jerked then, backing away from her hastily, his eyes wide and filled with memories he'd rather forget.  Everyone was looking at him as if they'd never really seen him before.  Only Angel and Buffy knew what he'd been.  No one else.  There was no way she could know.  Liz stood and advanced on him.  When she stood no more than six inches in front of him, she looked up and said again, "I know you."  

         This time it was he who was drowning.  Suddenly it was as if there was no one else in the world.  The air around them was charged and electricity fairly crackled between them.  He didn't know who moved first only that one of them did and he was caught up in the most passionate, tender, sensual kiss he'd ever experienced.  It had all the tenderness he'd lavished on Dru, the passion he would have given Buffy, the friendship he felt for Willow and Tara, and the protectiveness he felt for Dawn.  

         Buffy nearly jumped out of her chair when their lips met.  The new slayer was clinging to Spike's shirt as if she'd never let go and his hands were wandering, as if they were controlling themselves.  When they ran over Liz's butt and stayed, she covered Dawn's eyes.  Giles was cleaning his glasses while Michael and Angel very nearly tore across the room to break them apart, but Angel never made it.  A dark haired figure attired in black standing in the doorway stopped him in his tracks.  He couldn't be….  It wasn't possible.  "Doyle?"


	4. Unexpected Arrivals, Another Prophecy, a...

About A Girl

Part 4:  Unexpected Arrivals, Another Prophecy, and the End of the World  

By

Anessa Ramsey

(Disclaimer in first part)

         Angel was stunned by the appearance of a man who'd been dead for two years.  

         "Aye, Angel, yer not hallucinating.  It's me."

         "What…?"

         "I'm here for the same reason you are."  He looked at the motley group behind Angel and then to the new slayer locked in a kiss with William the Bloody.  It seemed the kiss was not going to end anytime soon.  "So are ye just going to stand there gaping at me or are you going to introduce me?"

         "Right.  Introductions."  He turned to the gang.  "This is Dawn, Willow, Tara, and Michael," he said, pointing to each in turn, "The two kissing are Liz and Spike.  And that's Xander, Anya, Giles.  You know Buffy."

         "Tha's right!  Yer the lass who stole Angelus' heart."

         "Angel's not Angelus'."

         "Don't ye go believin' that tripe.  The demon loved ye.  Maybe not as much as the soul did, but it was there none the less.  Why do ye think he tried so hard to destroy ye?"  He turned away from a very shocked Buffy to look at Liz and Spike.  "Ye might want to do somethin' 'bout that.  Can't talk to them if they're no' payin' attention."

         Angel grabbed Spike and Buffy took Liz whose hands were clapped over her mouth in shock.  She was blushing profusely.  "Hello?  He's a soulless vampire, Liz!  You're not supposed to kiss them."  Xander looked at Buffy ready to say something but she cut him off.  "Angel has a soul.  It's different."

         "Ye know, you watchers really screwed up the job that ye were given.  Ye were just supposed to help them, not brainwash them.  The slayer is the warrior for the Powers not the tool of the Council."  Doyle looked at Buffy and Liz.  "Where do ye think ye come from?  The speed?  The strength?  Those are all traits of a vampire."

         "No, we'd know if she was…it would be in one of the hundreds of books we've used for research, wouldn't it?" Willow asked, looking at Giles, who was not looking at anyone.  

         "It's not true is it Giles?" Buffy asked.

         "The Council has long disputed it, but there are tomes, ancient texts, hidden deep within the Council vaults that make such claims.  Of course no one can access them anymore.  They are kept under constant lock and key because it suited the Council to keep them there, to keep the origins of slayers a secret.  I don't even know the true origin of the slayer."

         Xander's mind was whirling.  He didn't know what to think.  That the part of Buffy that was the slayer was made from a vampire scared him.  It would mean she had some of the darkness that she fights against within her.

         "The slayer was created by the Powers through the mating of a male vampire and human female.  The outcome of that union was a daughter.  She was the first and when she died they harnessed her soul, her essence, and poured her into the next chosen one to continue the line.  And so it has been for thousands of years."

         "Oh god.  Does this mean that I…we could be evil?" Buffy asked looking at Liz.

         "No.  A slayer is chosen for many reasons.  Her capacity for good is one of them.  And you should know better than anyone that things that contain darkness within them are not always evil.  Or if they are they can make the conscious decision to change."  He glanced at Spike.

         "Mr. Doyle, I hardly think that Spike is an accurate example of that concept."

         "It's just Doyle, and the Powers believe he is."

         "But the chip…?"

         "Made it so that he can't hurt you.  It didn't make him like you.  A piece of plastic isna capable of that and ye are fools if ye believe it to be."

         "Oh."  Buffy's whole belief system was slowly being dismantled.

         "I'm not sayin' that all vampires and demons are capable of change.  We all know that without the soul, Angel is nothing more than a Master Vampire determined to destroy all he touches…or all that touched him.  I'm just sayin' that ye should lighten up on William and docile demons.  They're just tryin' to exist, like I was when I was alive, nothing more.  But that is not why I'm here."

         "Then why?" Tara asked, speaking up for the first time.

         "Something's coming.  And it's big."

         "Apocalypse?"

         Doyle nodded.  "I can only tell ye to check the Codex.  I've got to be going.  Tell the Princess I love her."  He turned to Buffy.  "Don't try to stop things from happening just because ye don't like it.  It could be fated…or not, but they need to find out for themselves.  Train her well…and quickly.  There's not much time."  He vanished then, gone back to wherever he'd come from.

         Giles scrambled to find the book of prophecies that Angel had provided him with several years ago.  Intent on completing his task, he sat down at the table and ignored everyone else.  Buffy and Spike took Liz in the back room and began to work with her, teaching her basic defensive moves and some offensive ones as well.  Michael watched them from a sofa on the far side of the room with Angel.  Willow and Tara were looking up a couple of spells that they were interested in doing and Dawn was sitting with Anya and Xander in the front room talking.  It was two hours before Giles found what he was looking for.

         "I found it!" he called from the front room.

         Everyone gathered round the table and waited for him to read the prophecy.  In a very serious tone, he began;

In the dark of the night, under the Harvest moon

In the year of the true millenium

The four of royalty with powers untold

Not of this earth but of earth

Shall go to war with the Chosen by their side.

From distant worlds they shall come 

A race of people that are not people

Led by the sister and her love

The general and the queen.

In the barren land the battle will rage

The Last will give her life for love

Or humanity will be lost

And the price will be the world.

         "Well that's in no way ominous or anything," Buffy snapped, confused by the lack of a direct message.  She really hated prophecies.

         While everyone else looked at each other and began talking about research, Liz and Michael locked eyes, both startled by the fact that they knew what the prophecy was about and that it was actually in a book centuries old.

         "So any ideas?" Willow asked everyone hopefully.

         "From distant worlds…a race of people that are not people," Xander said, "I'm thinking aliens."  Everyone laughed.

         "Yeah right.  Aliens," Buffy scoffed.

         "You're one to talk.  You are a vampire slayer.  You fight demons, vampires, and things of myth every night.  If they exist why can't aliens?" Dawn asked innocently.

         Michael and Liz looked at each other and he shook his head no.  They couldn't risk revealing anything.  Not even after hearing the prophecy about the Royal Four and the Chosen.  It was too soon to trust these people with the information.  They didn't know them well enough.  

         "That's different, Dawn."

         "How?"

         Buffy looked to Giles for help but received nothing but a slight raising of an eyebrow and she knew she was not going to get him to help her.  

         "I was in Roswell in '47," Spike said casually.  Michael's head snapped up and he stared at the vampire worried that he might know something.  "Didn't see a damn thing but a bunch of people speculatin' over some weather balloon that fell outta the sky.  The place became a freak show after that.  I dragged Dru out of there when she started goin' on about some Royalty that was going to help defend the planet.  Didn't think anything of it at the time."  He smiled.  "She was completely daft you know.  Always talkin' to her dolls and whisperin' about the stars talkin' to her."  That brought a scowl to his face.  He glared at Angel.  "You were always a right bastard and should feel guilty for a lot of stuff, but Dru is the one thing you should never be able to be redeemed for."  Angel didn't say anything.  There wasn't anything to say.  He'd told Buffy once that of everything he did, Dru was the worst, and that hadn't changed.  

         "Huh?" Michael said, wondering what they were talking about.

         "Dru was my girl for a hundred years.  Peaches here was her sire.  He was obsessed with her, so he stalked her, made her think she was evil because she had visions, killed her family and left them for her to find, and when she sought sanctuary in a convent, he killed all the nuns on the day she was to take her vows, then he turned her.  She was mad as a hatter by then."  Angel cringed and couldn't look anyone in the eyes.  Spike took a puff on his cigarette and exhaled.  

         "You're one to talk Spike, you killed two slayers."

         "Did it nice and quick though, didn't I?  Angelus always had to make a show of everything.  His favorite was lovers…leaving one dead in bed and setting up romantic scenes in the house so when the other came home they thought that their lover did it.  Watchin' their reactions when they found their lover dead.  Make them happy just before you destroy them."

         Giles stood abruptly and walked into the training room.  "What?" he asked when Buffy glared at him.  It didn't take long for him to figure it out.  "He did it to the watcher didn't he?"  He tried to think of who it had been.  It didn't take long.  "The gypsy."  Buffy nodded and Willow tried to hold back the tears.

         Xander was the one who broke the silence with his practical words.  "This isn't important now.  What's important is figuring out the prophecy, cause I for one don't want to die."

         "Xander's right.  If we're dead there'll be no orgasms."

         Anya's words brought forth laughter that had been missing for several minutes and they went back to work on trying to decipher the prophecy, not noticing that Liz and Michael weren't researching very hard, and ignoring the looks that Spike and Liz kept sending at each other.


	5. Changes

About A Girl

Part 5: Changes

By

Anessa Ramsey

(Disclaimer in the first part)

         It had been a grueling night.  They spent the whole time researching the prophecy.  It got to the point where most of them were falling asleep on the books so Giles sent everyone home.  When they finally got to the Summers' house at three, Liz was so tired she could hardly walk up the stairs.  Michael became very overprotective when Spike carried her up the stairs to Joyce's old room.  The witches had moved back into the dorms so that they could be closer to their classes, leaving a spare bedroom in the house.  

         Michael agreed that he would be fine on the couch and reluctantly left Spike to tend to Liz.  When he laid her on the bed, he gazed at her for several moments, unable to believe the immediate attraction he felt for this young girl.  Usually he liked his women to be at least of legal age, but there was something about her that drew him to her like a moth to a flame.  Maybe it was the innocence that surrounded her.  Buffy didn't have that anymore and he knew that one day it would fade from Liz's eyes as well and when it did he would miss it.

         Her eyes opened momentarily and she could see a blurry figure above her.  All she could make out was the hair…bleach blond.  Smiling softly she scooted across the bed and left room for him to lie next to her.

         Spike didn't know what to think.  She knew what he was.  She was destined to kill his kind, yet here she was, wanting him to join her, to hold her while she slept.  He knew that in the morning she would be embarrassed, so he decided to take advantage of the opportunity while he had it.  He made sure the curtains were closed tight and slipped out of his boots, socks, and duster.  Crawling onto the bed, he spooned himself against her back and draped his arm over her waist, pulling her close.   She smelled of pears and he knew that he would always associate that smell with her.  She murmured softly in her sleep and he ran his hand down her side, quieting her before falling into a deep slumber.

         The clock on the nightstand said eleven twenty seven when Liz's eyes slowly peeked open.  Buffy had checked on her at nine and had decided to let her sleep.  Besides, seeing the new slayer curled up with Spike so trustingly had done things to her insides that she didn't want to think about.

         Liz smiled, feeling the vampire against her back.  He was cool to the touch, and as she turned to look at him, realized that he looked as innocent as a young boy while sleeping.  She was about to run her hand over his cheek when his eyes popped open and he smiled at her.  

         "What're you doing, luv?"

         "Just looking…"

         "Tha's right, sometimes I forget how irresistible I am."  He laughed when she shoved him away from her lightly. 

         "Not so irresistible as you might think."  She paused for a moment, a serious look on her face.  "I have a boyfriend you know…" He just raised his eyebrows.  "Well, I did.  We broke up.  And I feel really weird talking to you about this, cause I don't even know you.  What I did last night…that wasn't me."

         "Wasn't exactly me either, ducks."

         "This could never work anyway…after all, you're a vampire and I'm a slayer."  She frowned.  "God that sounds so awful.  It's not supposed to be this way.  I was planning on going to Harvard.  Harvard!  I wanted to be a doctor and help people.  This was not supposed to happen."

         "Sure it was luv.  You can't escape destiny."

         "Screw Destiny!  My life has been one big mess since Destiny stepped in."

         He was about to ask what she meant when the door swung open.  Buffy was standing there, hands on her hips, taking in the scene in front of her with an angry scowl.  They looked like lovers, even though both still had their clothes on.  She didn't understand the feelings rolling through her.  She knew she shouldn't be jealous, after all she told him she just wanted to be friends.  She should be glad that he was moving on, even if it was to another slayer.

         "You might want to get up.  Everyone's here and Giles thinks he's made some headway on the prophecy."  Liz blushed and Buffy couldn't help but smile.  She'd looked like that once, whenever Angel walked into a room.  The fact that Spike could inspire those lusty-tingly-I kinda like you-feelings was kind of freaking her out.  She'd never felt that way about him.  He felt like a brother to her.  It was like she could tell him anything and not fear being judged about it.  He was the only person she could talk to anymore.  For him it had been more, she knew that but could never return his feelings.  Now that Liz was here and they were kind of dancing around each other, she was kind of sad that his attention wasn't on her anymore, but pleased that he was moving on.

         Spike rolled off the bed, raised his arms above his head, and stretched his entire body, working out the kinks.  His t-shirt lifted slightly exposing his stomach, his muscular abs.  Why couldn't Max have abs like that, Liz thought absently before rising to join him and Buffy as they went downstairs.  

         Everyone was in the living room when they got there.  She took a seat next to Michael, concerned at what Giles might have uncovered.  "After I sent you home last night, I remembered having seen something about a group of people called the Royal Four in a text that I've had for years.  It took several hours but I soon found what I was searching for."  He took off his glasses and began to wipe them.  "It seems Xander was right.  The Royal Four are not of this earth.  What little information I found suggests that they crashed on this planet in 1947, the Roswell crash, and have been among us since.  By all appearances they look and sound human.  Unfortunately that is all the information I have been able to obtain.  There was no mention of who they might be or what their abilities are."

         "If they crashed in Roswell, they're probably part of some government experiment and have been for years.  There's no way that they could have escaped the notice of all the military that swarmed over that place when the crash occurred."  Everyone looked at Xander.  "What?  I like weird stuff, UFO's being one of them.  Besides, I remember enough about their procedures from my brief military stint at Halloween and from the Initiative to know that if they have them, we have no chance of finding them.  That is, of course, if they're even alive."

         "Yes, well, putting aside the fact that we must locate them, I believe that we will be taking a road trip."

         Buffy did a little dance where she was sitting.  "I can't believe I get a vacation from the Hellmouth!"

         "I hate to break it to you Buffy, but Roswell's not much of a vacation town.  It's about the size of Sunnydale, without all the cemeteries."

         "Oh…so no fun?"

         "Not unless you count going to the UFO Center fun."

         Buffy sighed, a little disappointed sigh.  She never got to go anywhere and now she had the opportunity to get out of Sunnydale for a while and she was stuck going to some small town where there'd be nothing to do.  Liz looked at Michael and knew that he was worried.  How long could they keep their secret when there was a prophecy about them that everyone was searching for the answers to.  They'd have some major explaining to do when it came out.  An unspoken agreement passed between them when their eyes met and they knew that they'd have to do it on their own turf, once they talked to the others.

         Liz looked over at Buffy who had a new, excited look in her eyes.  "When do you want to leave?"

         "Obviously as soon as possible.  We'll need to bring along quite a few of the books and we'll have to find a place to stay that will be large enough to hold all of us when we have a meeting.  I'm going to get in contact with a realtor I know and see if there are any large homes for rent there."

         "Ask about the Griffith estate.  It's pretty big and definitely large enough to make sure that all of you get your own rooms."

         Giles nodded and Liz smiled.  The Griffith estate was only the largest house in Roswell.  It had an Olympic size pool in the backyard and a basketball court on the side of the house.  "This means that we have to go shopping," Buffy gushed.  Liz rolled her eyes until Buffy said, "We'll have you decked out in slayer-friendly clothes by the time we go."

         Michael laughed and Liz could only groan softly, her head dropping into her hands.

Sunnydale, CA

August 29, 2000

It had been three long, grueling months.  Between training, more training and keeping their secret, Liz was exhausted.  There had been no headway made on the prophecy, though not for lack of trying on the part of the Scoobies.  Angel kept in constant communication from LA, searching from his end, but with no luck.  The AI team was going to be joining them in Roswell.  Unfortunately, Liz and Michael had been unable to say anything without talking to the others.  They felt bad about keeping secrets from their new friends, but there was no other choice.  It wasn't their story to tell…not without the others' consent.

They were leaving in two days.  Two days until she saw _them_ again…until school started…until she had to deal with her parents.  She smiled thinking about how they might not even recognize her.  Shopping with Buffy had turned out to be an experience that she would never forget.  Nothing came between Buffy and clothes.  There wasn't any store that they didn't venture into.  And she had been determined to make Liz over.  Apparently a wardrobe that consisted of jeans, t-shirts, and skirts was not suitable for fighting the forces of evil on a nightly basis.  After all what demon was going to be scared of someone who looked like an innocent little schoolgirl?  Her smile turned to a frown as she thought about her parents.  She had called them regularly to let them know she was okay, but they missed her and were worried.  It would be good to see them, but she didn't want to get in trouble.    

         Forcing the troubling thoughts to the back of her mind, she backed up from the full-length mirror and gazed at her reflection.  She was enjoying herself.  When Buffy had picked up black leather pants, she'd been vehemently against the idea of wearing something so…binding.  But once she had them on she felt powerful, like she was meant to wear them.  And the transformation began.  She now owned four pairs of leather pants, two black, one brown, and one blood red.  They got several belly t-shirts to go with the pants, some track pants and hoodie sweatshirts, three white tank tops, and a couple of sweaters for colder nights.  Several outfits that were just for fun, including a cute little pale blue tube dress that Spike loved and a skin tight, lace up, corset-like green leather vest.  She also got a pair of combat boots that Liz had to have the second she saw them, along with a couple pairs of sneakers and some black heels.  Buffy had been less than impressed by the boots but that was the only time their tastes had differed.  They both followed the 'look sexy not slutty' rule.  The finishing touch had been the leather duster that Liz insisted she needed.  It was just like Spike's, only hers fit her form a little more.  

         Buffy had insisted on going the whole nine yards.  They both got makeovers at this fabulous little salon that would have been better suited to LA than Sunnydale.  Liz walked out of there, her hair cut short and tousled in a pixie style with the ends turned up slightly.  Her skin glowed from the masque they used on her face and her beautiful dark eyes had been made to stand out with a little smoky eye shadow, some eyeliner and mascara.  They left everything else very natural, including her lips which they only applied gloss to.  They'd shown her how to do everything and practiced it with her several times making sure she got it right.

         She and Spike had been spending an enormous amount of time together.  They could talk about anything and had more in common that they realized.  Liz knew that she cared for him, but though they had kissed quite a bit, she was unsure of where things stood between them.  Buffy and everyone else were upset at first, only relenting in their disapproval after several long talks and some threats.  It was new and it was nice.  There was no drama or worry that someone was going to try and interfere.  Destiny wasn't taking him away.  So she could take things slow and get to know him.  Besides, she was still underage and wasn't ready to be his.

         She was a whole new person and knew that when she got back to Roswell things were definitely going to change.  Michael knew too.  When he first saw her after the beauty salon he damn near had a heart-attack before laying into her about what Max would think of her new look.  In that second she realized something that she'd been trying to figure out for a long time.  She didn't care.  Not about Max's opinion, or Tess's, Isabel's, Kyle's, or even Maria's and Alex's opinion.  It didn't matter to her.  Things were different now.  Her life was going to be too short to spend it worrying about becoming a doctor or what Max Evans thought of her.  He may be the King on Antar, but on Earth he was just another person.  And he didn't control her life.  She had a purpose and all doubts fell in the face of what she was to do.  She had finally embraced her destiny and for the first time ever she felt complete. 


	6. Return

About A Girl

Part 6:  Return

By

Anessa Ramsey

(Disclaimer in first part)

Roswell, NM

September 6, 2000

         It was like a celebrity had come to West Roswell High School.  Everyone paused to stare at the two people walking through the front doors of the school.  Liz Parker and Michael Guerin had disappeared for three months and now they were back.  They didn't look around or acknowledge anyone.  The whispers drifted around them.  "Is that Liz Parker?"  "Did she and Guerin hook up?"  "Where have they been?"  "Man, Guerin's lucky if he's getting a piece of that!"  "I thought Liz was with Max Evans?"  Even some teachers stopped at stared at the sight.  It was quite fascinating.  They were both beautiful, nearly perfect in appearance and confidence.  It was as if there was a shield around them making sure nothing got through to hurt them.

         She saw them first, at the end of the hall.  Not that she actually gave away the fact that she was aware of their presence.  They were all staring.  Tess' mouth was hanging open slightly.  Maria was sniffing her cypress oil and Isabel was whispering furiously to Max who was just watching them with narrowed eyes.  Liz and Michael stopped about four feet in front of them.  Alex stepped forward to give Liz a hug but she stepped back, surprising him. 

         "Liz?" Maria asked softly, unable to believe that the girl in front of her was her best friend.  The Liz Parker she knew never would have worn a pair of crimson leather pants, a tight black tank top that revealed a bit of the tan flesh of her stomach.  And since when did Liz have abs?  And a bellybutton ring?  When did she cut her hair?  All that beautiful brown hair was gone, cut into a pixie style.  It suited her.  It was just different.

         She didn't answer Maria.  Instead she looked at Tess.  "You might want to close your mouth…unless you're trying to catch flies."  Her mouth snapped shut with a soft click and she glared at Liz who ignored her.

         "So where were you?" Isabel asked, trying to dampen the tension in the air.

         "LA at first.  Then elsewhere."  She was purposely vague.  Now wasn't the time to get into details.

         "Oh."  

         Max just kept staring at her and it was driving her crazy.  "Just say whatever it is you want to say Max.  The constant staring is getting annoying."  She wanted him to say what was on his mind.  The three months she'd spent in Sunnydale had taught her that it was just better to be frank and honest rather than holding your tongue.

         "What happened to you?  The hair…the clothes?" he asked, indicating the leather pants and tank top that barely covered her.  He looked down and noticed she was wearing a pair of combat boots.

         "Just thought I'd try something new."  She spun in a small circle, her arms spread wide.  "Don't you like?"

         "Sure…but I liked you when you were…well, you."

         "I'm still me, just…improved a bit."  The minute bell rang and she smiled at Michael.  Their first class was together.  "Ready?"  He nodded, and they began to walk away.  Liz stopped suddenly and looked over her shoulder.  "Meeting at the Crashdown at ten."  It wasn't a question.  It was a decree.  She and Michael just continued down the hall disappearing around the corner, leaving stunned silence in their wake.

         "What was that?" Isabel asked wondering when the world had gone Twilight Zone on her.  

         "I don't like it," Max stated simply, thinking of how comfortable Liz and Michael seemed in each others' presence.  He was with Tess now but he still loved Liz.  Tess frowned but didn't say anything.

         "Did anyone else happen to notice that Liz had a tattoo at the base of her neck?" Alex asked.  The just looked at him.  Liz had a tattoo?  "Guess not," he muttered softly, heading for class.  

         Lunch was there before they knew it.  They decided to avoid the gang and meet in the gym to work out.  Michael had become pretty proficient in self-defense and sparred with her when Buffy couldn't.  Kyle found them there, watching from the shadows as Liz leapt in a roundhouse kick that sent Michael sprawling to the mats.  Who knew little Lizzie Parker could move so quickly.  

         He began to applaud and walked out of the shadows when they turned toward him.  "Damn Liz, you're good."

         "What do you want, Valenti?" Michael practically growled.  Liz rested a hand on his arm, a gestured that did not go unnoticed by Kyle.  

         "Well I wasn't in the hall when you guys walked in this morning but I've heard plenty of talk.  I was just wondering how much was true and how much wasn't and decided to find out for myself."

         "By what, spying on us?"

         "No.  I figured I'd just ask.  It's up to you if you want to tell me or not.  The way I see, you're not going to tell anyone if they go around being sneaky, so I thought I'd be straightforward and hope that you trusted me enough to tell me what's going on."

         Liz looked at Michael who was considering Valenti's words.  He knew Kyle could keep a secret and his words led him to believe that he wasn't there as a spy.  He nodded at Liz and they all sat down on the mats.  She told him everything.  Including the part about the prophecy.  He took it pretty well, though he did keep muttering a lot about how completely skewed his life was now that he knew all of this supernatural stuff.  He also promised not to tell the rest of the group and for that Liz was grateful.  She couldn't have trusted any of the others to keep it secret, except maybe Alex.  Only he was vulnerable to Isabel and that was enough to keep her mouth shut around him.

Liz walked into the Crashdown after school and smiled when her dad came out of the kitchen.  Her parents had been so glad to see her.  It was nice to know that they'd missed her and that they weren't disappointed in her.  They hadn't commented on her new clothing or hair but she could tell that her mother was pleased that she was more confident and had taken to dressing that way.  Buffy came with them to meet her parents so that they knew she hadn't been living on the streets and that she'd been staying with someone responsible.  After all, Buffy was raising her sister who was almost Liz's age.  They had explained the whole slayer deal.  Buffy and Giles had been insistent that she tell her parents.  It would lead to a lot of lying and hurt feelings if she didn't.  They took it pretty well considering.  Nancy had cried and Jeff had asked what this meant for her future.  She told them.  They cried when they learned that she would eventually die for the cause.  In the end though, they'd accepted it, which was all she could ask for. 

Her dad had offered her a job again at the diner but she turned him down.  She was past that.  Besides the new record store in town was hiring and she had already put in an application.  The hours were good and she would still have time to patrol.  Not that Roswell had many vampires…if any.  She knew that she wouldn't be able to stay forever.  Only until she graduated.  There was no reason for her to be in Roswell when there wasn't a demon population.  Her parents were glad that she would be relatively safe until then.  She didn't tell them about the prophecy.  If she survived, which was doubtful, she would leave.  She was needed elsewhere.  Sunnydale was nice and she felt more at home there than she did in the place she thought she'd always call home.  The added bonus of Spike being in Sunnydale was a big deal too.  

         Michael was wary of her budding friendship…relationship with Spike.  He didn't understand though.  They had things in common and yet he was her complete opposite in many ways.  It was different than with Max.  She was her own person.  There were no games…no back and forth.  It was what it was and she liked that.  They took things as they came and didn't hurry to find out if they were going to be something more.

         "Hey Liz, how was school?"

         "Fine," she said, sliding onto one of the stools at the counter.  Her dad set a chocolate shake in front of her and she smiled.  He always knew exactly what she wanted.  

         His smile faded and Liz knew he wanted to say something but was hesitant.  She had a pretty good idea what it was.  "I saw them.  I saw Max."

         Jeff Parker let out the breath he'd been holding in a great whoosh that had Liz giggling.  It was good to see his daughter happy again.  Max Evans had given her nothing but tears.  "And?" he asked, trying not to press too much.

         "Nothing.  He was kind of stunned."  She glanced down and he understood.  The clothes.  "Needless to say, not many words were exchanged."

         "Oh."

         "Don't worry dad.  Things are different now.  My life has changed."  

         He sighed.  This wasn't easy.  His daughter was supposed to save the world through medicine, not fighting.  "I know."  She smiled and spun on the stool and he spotted the tattoo.  It was a Japanese symbol.  "A tattoo?"

         She smiled sheepishly.  "Don't be mad.  It's a reminder."

         "Of what?"

         "That I have a destiny.  That there's a reason to everything, even if I don't know what it is.  It may not be the destiny I had planned but it's the one that's chosen me.  That's what the symbol means.  Chosen."

         His daughter was beautiful.  Somewhere along the line she'd grown up and he'd missed it.  She'd always been his little Lizzie.  He never noticed that she had come into her own.  She'd grown up.  He was about to tell her he was proud of her when the bell on the door clanged.  He looked up just in time to see Max come in, his entourage behind him.  Michael wasn't with them.  

         They sat at their usual booth and Liz sighed.  They were staring.  She could feel it.  She was about to go upstairs when the door opened again.  Buffy came jogging in.  She was wearing a pair of track pants and a white sports bra.  A slight sheen of sweat covered her body and her hair was pulled back in a ponytail.  "Hey Liz.  You wanna go running?  I just finished my workout with Giles and am still up for some exercise."  She didn't notice the group in the booth until she stopped talking.  They were staring.  It was way creepy.  They must be the friends.  Glancing away, she looked back to Liz who nodded. 

         "Let me just change."  She leaned over the counter and kissed her dad on the cheek.  "Thanks for the shake," she said even though she barely touched it.

         Buffy sat at the counter.  "Hi Mr. Parker."

         "Buffy.  How are you?"

         "Good."

         "Wonderful.  Would you like anything?"

         She leaned forward to whisper and he met her halfway.  "I'd like for them to stop staring at me.  Do you mind if I intimidate them a little?"  

         Jeff laughed.  "You go ahead and do anything you like as long as nothing gets broken and no one is physically harmed.

         She spun around on the stool to face them, not giving them time to look away.  "Is there a problem?"

         "No," Max said decisively.

         "I think there might be.  See you've been staring at me since I walked in the door and I really don't appreciate, so unless there's something you want, why don't you train your eyes on something or someone else."  Her tone left no room for them to dispute her words.  Michael walked in just then and he could feel the tension in the room.  Buffy was sitting facing the gang who were studiously eyeing the menus.  They must have been staring.

         "Hey Michael!" she said cheerfully.

         "Buffy."  He smiled at her, a genuine smile and Maria sat back eyes wide.  Michael never smiled like that.  What the hell was going on?  Liz came back through the door to the kitchen just then wearing a blue pair of Umbros shorts and a white tank top.  "Later dad," she said as she and Buffy walked out.  They stopped on the sidewalk and Liz began to stretch, making sure to cover all her bases so that none of her muscles would get strained.  They were unware of the people inside staring at them.   


	7. Explanations

About A Girl

Part 7:  Explanations

By

Anessa Ramsey

(Disclaimer in first part)

         It was ten o'clock and the gang was filtering into the Crashdown slowly, eyeing the motley group of people seated with Liz and Michael.  It was odd to see Liz and Michael so comfortable with people that the rest of the group did not know.  Max lead the way over to the table.  "Hey Liz."

         "Max."

         He stood there uncomfortably for several seconds unsure of what to say.  Michael finally broke in and said, "Since our fearless leader has lost his ability to speak, why don't you go ahead and start, Liz."  The Roswell gang took seats on the counter and stool facing the group from Sunnydale and LA.  Angel and his crew arrived in the early evening and were invited to join them.    

         "First of all, what is said in this room stays in this room.  Same rules as always."  Everyone nodded in agreement.  "Okay then, guys, this is Angel, Cordelia, Fred, Gunn, and Wesley of Angel Investigations in LA" she indicated each of them with a flick of her wrist in their direction then turned to the Roswellians, "I'd also like to introduce you to Buffy, Giles, Dawn, Xander, Willow, and Tara.  Michael and I stayed with them in Sunnydale."  She looked back to the Sunnydale crew.  "And this is Alex, Maria, Isabel, Tess, and Max."

         "I thought you were in LA?"  Maria asked.

         "For about a day and a half.  We ran into some trouble and had to go to Sunnydale."

         "I've heard about that place.  Isn't that where there was an outbreak of laryngitis?" Alex asked.  Isabel gave him an odd look, only to glance at Xander when he began to snicker softly.

         "Yeah.  That would be Sunnydale."

         "What does any of this have to do with your new attitude Liz," Tess asked.  She was concerned.  She'd been making such headway with Max.  Now Liz was back and looking incredible and Max was focusing on her again, though it did seem that Liz's attention was no longer on him.  If it wasn't maybe they'd have the chance to be friends like she'd once hoped.

         "Well, something happened in LA that caused me to have to go to Sunnydale.  You see…" she began, ready to tell them what was truly going on when the door opened.  Everyone looked up to see who walked in.  The Roswellians just stared.  He seemed larger than life.  He was an average height for a guy, maybe five foot ten, and had tousled yet somewhat spiky hair that was pure white under the bright fluorescent lights of the diner.  His skin was pale but he had incredible bone structure with cheekbones that were sharp and defined and a strong jaw.  His eyes were deep cerulean blue and had bottomless depth and a scar graced his left eyebrow along with a sliver barbell.  He was lean, muscular and was wearing a tight black shirt and black leather pants.  The final touch was the black leather duster that hugged his frame.  

         "Hello, luv."

         "Spike!  You're finally here!  I missed you!!"  Liz was up out of the booth before anyone could say a word.  She ran at him and he caught her, spinning her around several times, laughing all the while.

         "Sorry it took a bit longer than I planned.  The DeSoto broke down just outside Phoenix."  He'd set her back on her feet but hadn't released her hand.  Dawn came running over real quick and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, glad that he made it okay, before going back to her seat.  Liz dragged him over toward the table and he was glancing around at the new people.  He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the curly haired blond next to the dark haired guy staring at him.  

         "Tess?"

         "Spike?"

         "Never thought I'd see you again, luv."

         She got up and gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek, smiling internally when she saw Liz tense up.  So that's how it was?  Things had obviously changed.  Belatedly she wondered if Liz knew what Spike was.  She was slightly surprised to see him here with all the humans.  When they met in San Francisco, he'd tried to feed on her but was surprised when she used her powers to stop him.  That had led to a conversation that lasted all night.  They hung out together for two weeks, despite Nasedo's disapproval.  Spike had taken care of that though.  Eventually he had to leave and she had to get back to training and they'd parted ways.  He was the only friend she'd had until then and it had been nice.

         "So what are you doing here?  Never pictured you for a small town type of girl."

         "Destiny."

         Spike groaned.  "Sod all, everything's about destiny."

         "Unfortunately."

         "Speaking of destiny," Liz said, trying to break up this reunion between Spike and Tess, "it's why we're here."

         "You told them?" Max snapped.

         She ignored him.  "Alex, what do you know about demons?"

         He had a blank look on his face for a second as if trying to process the fact that she was really asking him a question about demons.  "They're monsters.  Stories about them are just myths handed down through the years.  They don't actually exist."

         "What if I told you they did?"

         "Come on Liz.  You actually expect us to believe that demons exist?" Maria snorted disdainfully.

         "Why not?" Spike asked, growling.  He felt the bones in his face shift and bend and his fangs elongated.  Maria and Isabel screamed while Max, Alex, and Kyle stood protectively in front of them.  "Vampires do."

         "What the hell are you?" 

         "I just told you.  Vampire."

         "Tess, Liz, get away from that thing."

         Buffy spoke up at this point.  "Can the theatrics Spike, we don't have time for this."

         "Aw, but slayer, I was havin' so much fun scarin' the kiddies."

         Liz smacked him upside the head and he glared at her.  She walked back to the table.  "Sit down.  He can't hurt you.  He had a behavior modification chip put in his head a few years ago.  It makes him incapable of hurting a human."  They reluctantly took their seats.  "Angel on the other hand can hurt you, but he won't.  He has a soul."

         "You're a vampire too?"  Maria was disappointed.  He was too good looking to be dead.

         Liz turned to sit and Alex noticed the tattoo again.  "So what's the tat mean?"

         "Chosen."

         "Huh?"

         "Why'd you pick that?"

         "Because I am Chosen.  I'm a vampire slayer.  I was called in LA."

         "A what?"

         "Vampire Slayer."  When it seemed they were no closer to understanding she looked to Giles.  He took over for her.

         "There are things in this world that are beyond the realm of belief…things of myth and fantasy.  Demons, vampires and any other monster that you can think of exist.  And as long as they have existed there has always been one Chosen to fight them.  She is the slayer."

         "If there's only supposed to be one…"

         "I've died." Buffy stated simply.  Everyone gaped at her.  "Twice.  One dies and the next is called.  The first time it was only for a moment and I was revived with CPR.  In that moment the next slayer was called.  Kendra died a year later when his ex," she said disdainfully, pointing to Spike, "killed her.  Faith came next.  She was a piece of work.  So much fun at first.  She loved to slay.  It's what she did.  Unfortunately she was reckless and killed a human.  From there she took a downhill slide into evil.  It took two years for her to even think about redemption.  She died in prison four months ago.  Liz was called immediately.  The line lies with her.  When she dies another slayer will be chosen."

         "Don't you mean if she dies?"

         "You heard right the first time luv.  She said when.  Being a slayer comes with an early expiration date.  I should know.  I've killed two."

         Liz glared at him.  "Ya know Spike, telling them things like that is not going to endear them to you."

         "Ta luv, I'll try and 'member that."  He fished his cigarettes out of his pocket and put one in his mouth.  It dangled from his lips while he searched for his lighter.  Just as he was about to light up, Maria said something to him.

         "You can't smoke in here."

         "I'd like to see you try and stop me."  He lit the end of the cigarette and took a long, deep drag.  When he exhaled the smoke blew right at the Roswell gang.  Buffy grabbed the cigarette out of his mouth and put it out on a napkin.  "Oi!  Slayer!  That was my last fag!"

         "Too bad."

         "Your last what?"

         "Fag…you know cigarette.  I keep forgetting that you yanks have destroyed the English language."

         Giles took off his glasses and polished them for a moment, sighing.  Lord save him from petulant children and sulking vampires.  "Can we please get back on topic.  We are here for a reason.  Lord knows I would never be in this godforsaken town if the world wasn't supposed to end here."  That got everyone's attention.  


End file.
